The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dekfabrice’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely flowering pompon-type Chrysanthemum cultivars with green-colored ray floret coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in 2003 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Chrysanthemum×morifolium, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands in April, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hensbroek, The Netherlands since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.